Engineering a large-size display panel with high spatial resolution, wide color gamut, and high luminance range has been recognized as a difficult endeavor by many display manufactures. Because of a relatively high number of relatively expensive optical, audio, electronic and mechanical components involved and complexity in integrating all of them in numerous pixels of a single display system, the cost of manufacturing a high-end display system is typically very high.
Various types of visible artifacts can be introduced in manufacturing a relatively large-size display panel. For example, spatial errors may easily occur when placing pixels onto a monolithic large-size display panel, especially in edge regions of the display panel. Alternatively, a relatively large-size display panel can be made by combining multiple relatively small tiles. However, small misalignments at boundaries separating adjacent tiles in the display panel can appear especially pronounced visually.
The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section. Similarly, issues identified with respect to one or more approaches should not assume to have been recognized in any prior art on the basis of this section, unless otherwise indicated.